phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom of the School 3/Real Bonds
AP: 10 Goal: Slay Boss: Keraunos EXP: 600 Zenny: 200 Item Drop (November 2017 only): 4★ Keraunos(Phantom of the School Gym ver.): Gun Mage, 4★ Jeweled Gun, 4★ Huge Utility Knife Bonus: 4★ Keraunos(Phantom of the School Gym ver.): Gun Mage, Title: "Victory for Two!", 4★ Jeweled Gun, Zenny: 50,000 Transcript Before Stage Clear Commander: Wait, you're mad, too, Labrys? Labrys: That's right! After all, Keraunos wasn't even watching me! Keraunos: What're you talking about?! I've been watching you the whole time. That's how I knew I wanted to be friends with you. Labrys: Umm, wrong. Labrys: You were really looking out for yourself. Your own lonely self. Keraunos: What?! Labrys: I realized that after what the commander said to me. Labrys: He said that I really was lonely. Labrys: I realized it the moment I accepted that. Labrys: After all, you're just like me, Keraunos. Labrys: You're lonely too, aren't you? Labrys: But you pretend not to be by hitting on everyone you see. Keraunos: Hold it right there! I wasn't trying to hit on you, Labrys. Labrys: I know that, too. Labrys: It's just like how I'm lonely even though my fans make such a big deal over me. Labrys: Hitting on others never liked the void, did it? Labrys: And that's why you approached me. Labrys looked really sad as she said that. Labrys: You saw yourself in me, Keraunos. Labrys: Two people with holes in their hearts, licking each other's wounds. That's how you saw us. Keraunos: No! You're totally wrong! Labrys: No I'm not! You're must've known it. Labrys: 8# chara 200351. Even if you didn't realize it, you knew deep down inside. Labrys: You knew that someone like me, who was lonely like you, wouldn't ever betray you. Labrys: You knew I'd be on your side! You were trying to use me, that's all! Labrys: But you can't call someone who acts like that a friend! Keraunos: ... Commander: Labrys, that's a bit harsh, don't you think? Commander: Now, will you two please calm down and-- Keraunos: I know. Commander: What? Keraunos: I said, I know. I know that i'm lonely. Keraunos: I've always been like that. I can do most things better than others, so I get bored easily. Keraunos: That's why I decided to go to Yake. It looked way more interesting than the other schools. Keraunos: But I was still bored, even here. Keraunos: Of course, it was nice that there were so many cuties, but... Keraunos: Like you said, I knew it. Keraunos: That much just might be true Keraunos: I knew deep inside that I was using people. Keraunos: Now I see that. Keraunos: You could never be friends with someone like me, Labrys. Labrys: Hold on a second! That's not what I meant. Keraunos: *Sigh* I feel so confused. Keraunos: Tsk, I really hate this! Keraunos: It's really the pits!!! Keraunos: I know... I know that I'm lonely. Before Boss Battle Keraunos: Tsk, I really hate this! Keraunos: It's really the pits!!! After Stage Clear Keraunos: Huh? What just happened? Labrys: You idiot! You suddenly keeled over. Nearly gave me a heart attack! Keraunos: Sorry... Keraunos: I didn't mean to be such a handful. Keraunos: I've only been thinking about myself. Keraunos: How could I ever expect to be friends with you after acting like this? Keraunos: But the truth is, I really did want to be your friend. Keraunos: Sorry. Let's just forget all this. Keraunos: We better get back, before we miss the entire second half of the sports festival. Labrys: Idiot! You don't get to decide that! Look at me when I'm talking to you! Keraunos: Labrys? Labrys: You're totally clueless, Keraunos! Labrys: Did you even think about why I'm angry?! Keraunos: Because I was pushing myself on you for my own selfish reasons. Labrys: Exactly! And I want you to fix that! Labrys: Y-You know, like what friends do for each other. Keraunos: Huh? But I thought we couldn't be friends anymore. Labrys: That's not what I said, although I was afraid you might take it the wrong way. What I meant was things can't stay like they are right now. Labrys: I have changes I need to make as well. Labrys: I was hoping you'd open your eyes about this, Keraunos! Labrys: That way, we could truly be friends--real friends. Keraunos: Ooh... Keraunos: Labrys! I love you so much! Labrys: Eeeeeeeeeeek! You can't hug me like that! Labrys: As school idol, I belong to everyone equally. I can't be seen playing favorites. Keraunos: But what about physical affection between BFFs? Commander: So you guys are BFFs now? Keraunos: Oh, sorry, Commander. I forgot you were there. Commander: Ha ha ha. I don't mind. As long as you two have patched things up. Labrys: No worries there! Labrys: School idol Labrys will put a smile on your face! Brahmastra: Well, look at you three having fun. Everything's squared away now, I take it? Commander: It's the student council president! Sorry, Brahmastra. The second half of the sports festival must already be underway. Brahmastra: Yeah, it's about time for the final relay race. Brahmastra: If we come in first, we win the whole thing! Brahmastra: It's the decisive event as they say. Brahmastra: Keraunos, we're counting on you to be the anchor. Brahmastra offered the relay baton to Keraunos. Keraunos: ...Am I correct in assuming Laevateinn is Ragnarok's anchor? Brahmastra: Exactly! That runner who annihilated our track team. Brahmastra: Well, what's it gonna be? Keraunos: I'll do it! I'm going to lead Yake to victory! Keraunos took the baton firmly in hand. Labrys: Great! I'll be cheering you on full throttle! Labrys: Because you're my BFF! Keraunos: Thanks! I'm gonna win, whatever it takes! Brahmastra: I like your spirit. Don't let us down. Commander: Speaking of which, isn't the first runner supposed to be holding that baton? Gridarvol: All right! It's time for the final event in the inter-academy sports festival! Gridarvol: And the final event is...a relay race between the runners from each school! Gridarvol: Ragnarok is currently in the lead based on their overall score, but Yake is nipping at their heels! Gridarvol: If Yake can win this relay race, they can snatch victory from the jaws of defeat! Good luck, Yake!!! Dulyn: Hey, no playing favorites! And what's with the delay? Shouldn't the race have started by now? Gridarvol: Let's see... Wait a sec?! Yake's short one runner! Gridarvol: Argh, I can't believe this! I guess I'll just have to fill in! Dulyn: What? No! You're the announcer! Keraunos: Sorry we're late. Laevateinn: There they are. ...Not that I really care. Keraunos: Made it in the nick of time. Keraunos: Then again, I knew we could pull it off. Labrys: Yay, yay, Yake! Go get 'em, Keraunos! Commander: Whoever wins this relay wins the whole thing. Can Keraunos really pull it off? Labrys: You're a real worrywart, aren't you? Labrys: Just relax! I mean, with me cheering our team on, how could we possibly lose?! Gridarvol: And the inter-academy relay race is on! Dulyn: What a fine start for all three schools! But the runners for Ragnarok and Yake are slowly starting to pull ahead. Gridarvol: Now the second runners are passing their batons to the third! Gridarvol: A fierce battle for first place is unfolding between Yake and Ragnarok! Gridarvol: What a heated battle! Which school will come out on top?! Now it all comes down to the two school's anchors! Gridarvol: The batons were handed off to both school's anchors at nearly the same time! Keraunos: Okay, here goes nothing! Laevateinn: *Yawn* I'm so sleepy. Commander: Look, they're neck and neck! They're both so fast! Gridarvol: What's this?! Laevateinn has taken a slight lead! Labrys: Go, go, Yake! Fight the good fight, Keraunos! Gridarvol: Yake's cheering squad is amped up, too! Keraunos: Time to go into overdrive! Commander: Yes! Keraunos just took the lead! Laevateinn: *Yawn* Laevateinn: Guess I better try a little harder. What a pain... Commander: Huh? Laevateinn just sped up even more! Labrys: Don't give up, Keraunos! Keraunos: It's not over yet! Gridarvol: They're neck and neck again?! Which one will cross the finish line first?! Dulyn: Try to calm down a little, will you? Laevateinn: Tsk... You don't know when to quit. Keraunos: This one's mine!!! Keraunos and Laevateinn appeared to cross the finish line at almost the exact same time. But it was Laevateinn who broke the finish line tape first. Gridarvol: And the winner is...Laevateinn, with Keraunos a close second! Keraunos: You mean...I lost...? Laevateinn: *Yawn* Keraunos: B-But I promised Labrys and the others that I'd win. Keraunos: *Sob* *sniffle* Keraunos broke down crying where she stood. Labrys immediately came running over. Labrys: Don't cry, Keraunos. You were amazing! And you looked so cool running! Labrys: Hey, don't cry. You were so fast. You should be proud. Keraunos: Sorry, sorry... Labrys: You've got nothing to apologize for. *Sniffle* Labrys's eyes started welling up with tears as she tried to console Keraunos. As she clung to Keraunos from behind, she started to cry, too. The commander didn't know what to say. All he could do is watch ther two of them cry. Dulyn: The winner of the inter-academy sports festival is...Ragnarok Girls Academy! Well don, everyone! And with that, the sports festival was over. Several days later... Keraunos: Hee hee hee! Ha ha ha! Keraunos: Oh, Commander! Keraunos: Fancy meeting you here. Must be fate. Commander: You are still using that tired old line? Practicing your running again? Keraunos: You could say that. I'll do anything to keep from being bored. Commander: So are you and Labrys still getting along? Keraunos: I suppose so. Keraunos: But sometimes-- Ah! Look at the cutie over there! Keraunos: Hey, you there! Whaddaya say we go somewhere quiet, just the two of us. Labrys: Slacking off on your training to chase skirts, I see! Labrys: This is exactly what's wrong with you! Keraunos: Aw, c'mon. It's just my way of blowing off some steam. Labrys: Don't give me that, Keraunos. You know it's more of the rule than the exception! Keraunos: Don't worry, Labrys. You're still the fairest one of all! Labrys: Th-That's beside the point! Labrys: And no fair hitting me in my weak spot! Commander: Those tow were made for each other. The commander smiled as he watched the two of them run off. To be continued... Category:Phantom of the School